


Prequels

by Glittery-Rythian (Hannah_bun)



Series: Blackrock Castle [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_bun/pseuds/Glittery-Rythian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning, the start to one of the most fantastic stories I have ever experienced. While it may not be the beginning to it all, while there has been many things that happened before, this is the beginning of this adventure. An adventure I wouldn't want to be without. This is the prequel to the real story, the story with her. This was before her. Before she came and messed it all up. Just me and my things. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakenings

Everything was buzzing, his entire core, the being he was. Buzzing loudly and angrily. As thousands of bees. He was in the dark and there was buzzing. That was all that he was aware of. He could feel stone touching him everywhere and the air was heavy and empty. It was like dying all over again, just slow. The faint hissing of lava was in his ears as well with the buzzing and he could feel heat coming from his left. How he had ended up like that Rythian had no idea. He couldn't even teleport away, because there was nowhere. Nothing. Just darkness, buzzing and hissing.

'Rythian where the hell?' he grumbled and started digging at the soft stone with his bare hands, scrabing his nails against it, slowly and painstakingly. The buzzing had calmed down, but the panic started creeping in. He wasn't sure how deep down he was and if there was enough oxygen in the cramped pocket he was in. Not that dying would be final. He assumed the master clones were still safely stored away. There was still a lot of questions to answer.

The last thing he remembered was flashed of bright light and his skin bubbling up and boiling of off his bones. And screaming, his own not quite human scream that more sounded like a hiss. The memories before that were ripped up and disorganized, not quite making sense. If it was the lack of oxygen setting in or the nuclear effects he wasn't sure.

Not that it mattered, what did matter was the fact that he was reaching dirt, clumps of it fell down over him, but he didn't care. He had to be close to the surface. He had to be able to make it, but he was getting so tired. A black dot settled in his vision and made everything blurry and weird. Flashes of colour emited from the black dot and he wasn't sure if keeping on digging was the best plan of action when light peeked through and oxygen filled his lungs with deep breaths. As soon as the dot had come it went away. He was alive. Not well, but that wasn't important. He just needed to get out of this hole he had found himself in.

His hands were bleeding and covered in dirt, but he was out. At the edge of a pool of lava on an island it seemed like. It was night, but the light from the lava gave him some orientation. He quickly ran his slender fingers over his pockets to try and find _something_. A trace of a something at least, but he had nothing, only the same clothing that he always wore, now just covered in specks of dirt and smelling musky. Which it probably always did, the fabric worn out and half rotten, but he had nothing else and he wasn't so prideful that he needed to look like a king, for now.

'How did I end up here?' he mumbled confused to himself and started slowly stalking around, scoping out the place he was in. There was water at one side and hills on the opposite site. It all looked untouched and wild. Something that the old world didn't have too much of. 

'THE OLD WORLD!' he gasped way too loud and he shifted his blick around to make sure no monsters were around, luckily it seemed the fiery pool next to him had that covered. Now everything made sense, the bright flash, him slowly and painfully dying. It was like all his memories were gathering themselves in the right order, neatly and actually making sense. Lalna and Sjin had blown up the old world with nukes. All his hard work had been destroyed and so had every trace of anything as well. Apparently the crash had messed up the master clones, so now he had spawned on an island in the middle of nowhere. If the clones were out of wack... He swore grumpily.

Those idiots. Didn't they understand anything? You couldn't just destroy the world again and again and expect it to be fine. All the hard work. All the sacrifices. Wiped away because of some nonsense. No. They would fucking pay if it would be the last thing that he did. He would get them trembling with fear at his feet, begging him. He promised himself that, he just needed to regain his power, again. Not that it would take him too long, but it was tiresome and he could really do without doing it over again and again. Humans were so incredibly tiresome. Stupid. Stirring up emotions and being all loud and distracting. 

He could live out on this island by himself. Without humans, without their drama. Without anyone... All the others and their jokes and... He never liked them anyway. He didn't need them. He was good on his own. He was good. He was perfect! He was used to being alone, all isolated. He would return to that. Not let their shenanigans get in the way of his rise to power. And then, revenge. He hated them all. He didn't need them. Just a whole lot of emotions that he didn't want to deal with. Not that he would let himself become Not Human again ... He wouldn't let himself become like _them_... He wasn't that. He was better. Even though he could feel them dragging in him, the void screaming at him to just fall back into the emptiness. Let it consume him and just not be. But he wouldn't, not yet. Not ever. He was more. He had to let himself remember that. Better than the humans. Better than the Endermen. 

He knew that was a lie though... Remembered all the memories with the others. Nilesy and Lomadia smiling together. Those three scumbags whom always started trouble. Their bickering relentless. The spaceman and his dwarf. The science man... He felt an ache in his heart. Like a butterfly at first, then clawing into the heart itself. No. He wouldn't think about that. Not think about the others. The science man and that farmer. Both needed to watch out. He was powerful even without any of his stuff. He would get them. Just had to be patient. Revenge was a dish best served cold.


	2. Sanity

Being alone had begun taking a toll on Rythian. He was used to being alone, he was an introvert. But this time it was different. Being all alone on this island with only monsters and the occasional animals... it was hard. Knowing that there were people close, people living their own lives. It was calming. Made him feel more sane. He was sure that the others were out there... somewhere... They had to be right? It was just where...

He would often find himself just babbling. Not having a conversation with himself. Just saying out his thoughts. It made it easier. To just push them out there. Even if all there was to hear him was the walls of the cave. The stone of the mountains. It helped. He could better process his thoughts when they were out there. He would normally write them down, but he hadn't had time to do that. He had to build up his empire. Not that it was hard. He was a clever guy and he had a lot of knowledge of the world and the way it worked. He would be powerful again in no time! That was at least what he kept on saying to himself. Hope was hard to gather when you felt less and less sane by the hour.

Sometimes he would narrate what he was doing.  
'Rythian was sitting by the lake, a torch in hand. The light flickered over his face as he sat and pondered. His shadow was tall and dark, moving from side to side in the light. His stern expression obscured by the mask covering half of his face.'

It made everything easier to deal with. To pretend that it was all a story that he was acting out and not his actual life... The others did it all the time. Pretended that it was all a story. He had always pitied them, found it sad that they had to distance themselves from life like that. But now he understood. Understood the comfort of pretending it wasn't. He couldn't hide it though. He was finding himself buzzing more and more. He needed to keep it at a distance though. He couldn't let himself worry about all these things. He was a magician. He was powerful. An Endermage. He couldn't let himself worry about how being alone made him... not good. He didn't have time for emotions.

Sometimes anger would flurry through him. It's flames burning every other feeling away. His being would start to buzz lightly again. He was left out on this island, all alone, because those immature pricks couldn't let their pissing contest be something that didn't fuck up the entire world. He wasn't absolutely appaled that  _he_ would do such a thing. Break the world and then forcing it to reassemble again, looking new. Juggling up the magic in a weird new way making it harder to start anew, making it like science, hard to understand, foreign. 

He never really thought much of Sjin, wasn't too bothered by the farmer and his friend. He had never really had any real trouble with any of them, smaller quarrels yes, but he had never been so angry, angry in a way that no human could be. He could feel himself becoming less human, fueled by nothing but the hatred of the scientist. He had never trusted science, but he had made an exception, trusted that man, trusted him to make it all okay. It hadn't payed off, he was left alone with a blown up world and he had to start all over. He needed to let Lalna know that he wasn't so easily pushed over, let that science man know that one does not mess with Rythian in such a way. 

One day while mining Rythians thoughts flurried away, like butterflies frightened by a sudden movement. He thought about his ex lover once again, all the pain and love they had shared. It was more painful now though, remembering how he had trusted Lalna, how he had poured out so many of his secrets, let him know of the way he got Not Human when alone. So many things, yet he had been betrayed. The world was blown up and he was left alone. It was such a nice memory too, by the fire, talking about secrets and beliefs. Suddenly the memory took over his conscience, making his vision dark and everything go still for a moment.

Then everything was alarmingly bright.


	3. Memories

_The fire crackled, sending shadows of mythical creatures dancing on the ground, dancing on Rythians face. He didn't mind though, his focus wasn't on the fire that spread warmth in the stark night, no, his eyes were focused on Lalna. The hypnotic movements when he breathed in and out, the light humming coming from his throat, the way he swayed slightly, his face, so content, so relaxed. Lalna could be paranoid, could focus too much on his sciency things, could vanish for hours and hours down in the basement where the science had been banished, but right now, right in this moment, none of that seemed to occupy his thoughts._

He looks so peaceful, so beautiful, _Rythian thought to himself, feeling_ _his heartbeat thumping faster, not rapidly, just a slight change, just enough for him to notice. This was his man. He was loved by this beautiful blonde intelligent man. He could feel his cheeks deepening, a red colour playing against his dark skin. Oh how he wanted to kiss Lalna right then, kiss the thin skin on his neck, let his lips move ever so gently across the others jaw. He couldn't though. He couldn't let himself do that.  He was unable to do such actions, he could still feel the magic humming inside him, he needed to cool down for a moment, but this did anything but that. He just wanted to grab_  his _scientist... and.... His mask felt too tight, too warm right then. He let out the smallest of sighs, just high enough to catch the scientist attention._

_'Hey...' Lalna mumled, his voice deep and thick. There was a small smile on his face, but he eyes were nervous, scanning over his lover. He reached out and his chubby arms surrounded the slim figure of the endermage. This made Rythian crack a crooked smile, he was so lucky, he thought to himself. Feeling the scientists round face pressed against his hard slender breast, feeling the warmth flow over him. He was fortunate to not feel eyes on him anymore, he never really talked about it to Lalna, but the others scanning eyes had found out pretty quickly and he would only feel the others glance on him every once and a while, and when it was like that he wasn't too aggrivated, he had learned to keep the instict to teleport away, to attack at bay. He was still not that good at it, but he had stopped bursting out cruel words to people when they looked at him._

_'I like you a lot,' Lalna mumbled against his chest, the thin fabric of his shirt not stopping the others warm breath to touch his skin ever so slightly. Goosebumps spread out from that place like fire. His face felt incredibly hot and his heart started thumping away, so incredibly loud that Lalna, even with his average hearing, could surely hear it, could feel it. He didn't know what to do with himself. He was so in love right there, but he couldn't be. This would never go well... Would it? He felt too warm, his skin started to feel prickly and he shook ever so slightly._

_Lalna moved his face slowly, carefully up and looked at Rythians face, flushed and hot. Had he said something wrong? Was he too passionate? Too open about his feelings? Anxiety crept over him and his eyes rested on the others, hoping to get an idea of what was going on inside Rythians head. Their eyes met and he saw something foreign mixed in with nervousness, then he was hugging air and a slight wind blew against his face. He quickly moved his face around, searching for Rythian. He felt cold all over, but his hands were clammy._

_'Ryth?' he asked hoarsely._

_'Here, sorry...' mumbled Rythian, standing at the edge of the clearing, the leaves of the trees covering him in mostly shadows. He didn't know why it was so hard to look Lalna in the eyes, he could bear being looked at by the others, feeling their gazes burning into his skin like cigarettes, but not with Lalna. He couldn't even sit and be embraced without freaking out, was he even made for love? Was he allowed to feel this way? Should Endermen be allowed to feel that way? He wasn't sure, but either way he wanted to, wanted to feel love, feel loved, so badly._

_He sat down at the campfire, keeping a distance from Lalna, just be sure. He couldn't be distracted by his affection for the other, they needed to talk about this. He wasn't much for it, but he could feel how concerned Lalna was about this kind of behaviour, so he would have to explain himself in some way. He wasn't ready though, maybe he never would? Would never be able to fully open up to anyone? The fire flickered and created weird patterns that burned into his eyes as bright splotches. He tried to open his crooked mouth multiple times, it was just hard... hard to try and explain something he fully couldn't explain to himself._

_'I just don't like people to look at me,' he said softly._

_'I know that babe,' Lalna sighed._

_'I wanna tell you why... I am just not quite sure how.'_

_'I know, the mask, the blonde streak. All the mysteries. It used to be part of your charm. The things I didn't know. The reason you hated science. It just loses it's charm quickly. I feel like you're not letting me in.'_

_'I am_ trying _okay? I am trying so hard for you, and it's not easy, but please let me try okay? I am not very open about myself and I am trying really hard, because I love you and I want this to work and-' Rythian started, his breathing becoming heavy and his hands moving around, trying hard to explain his feelings, a thing that he had never done, he had never had to explain his feelings and why he behavied the way he did. They all just understood. Lalna didn't. He was human._

_'You love me?' interrupted Lalna, words soft. 'Sorry, 'let you continue...'_

_'Yeah, I do, but that is not the point! I am trying to open up to you, so please let me. These last few weeks have been amazing and I have never felt so hu-alive. I have never felt so alive and these emotions are just so foreign to me, I am trying to learn to accept the staring thing, but it's so hard with you, because so many emotions are clouding up my mind, I am happy about that of course! It's just hard and-' he started, then slowly trailed off, he sounded too rambly and he couldn't collect his thoughts and think about this objectivily. He couldn't explain himself with the others eyes on his chest, burning so wonderfully. It was too distracting. He would need to have some time to gather his thoughts, find the best way to get the words out._

_He thought he heard Lalna saying something as he stood up, but he couldn't get the sounds to make any sense, he just moved back into the little hut they had assembled for the night. Taking his journal and a pen, trying to find a way to make his thoughts give meaning in human tongue. Lalna's heavy footsteps drew nearer and he flopped himself onto the bed and got under the sheets. The torches gave him some light - although incredibly flimsy - to look at his journal through the sheets. He felt Lalna settle into the bed next to him, but didn't as much as stir. He needed to get these thoughts out. He needed to make sense of what he knew and felt. He couldn't let emotions distract him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Rythna trash. Bye.


	4. Confessions

_Rythian had been up all night scribbling in his journal, desperately trying to make meaning of his memories and feelings. It was all a muddy blur, but he had to do something. He had to put in some effort, if not for himself then for Lalna. Lalna deserved answers more than anything, he couldn't just lead the other on and expect that being okay, he knew how hurtful love could be. He didn't want to be the one doing the hurting. Much less do the hurting on Lalna._

_Brow furrowed, he looked down at the scribbles he had made in the journal, it was a lot of unreadable junk, half ender tongue, half human tongue. There were also drawings. He wasn't sure how to translate any of it into actual sentences. He grumbled low and rubbed his eyes. He could feel swollen bags under them. He really needed some sleep didn't he? He flopped onto the bed once again, but it was impossible to sleep. It was like a law of the world. Sleeping in the day just wasn't possible. Much less when you were an angsty endermage. He sat up again, frustrated. He closed his journal, then hurled it against the wall of the shack. He sighed and went over to the journal, picked it up and stored it away under his cloak._

_It was a bright and hot day outside. Lalna wasn't sure how much longer he could stall for time, waiting for his lover to wake up. He had stood and fumbled with his belongings for a while now. His shaky hands didn't make the task easier, that plus the fact that he always wanted to shift everything around just a tiny bit, so that it was just right made the process even more difficult. It was probably the reason that he didn't notice Rythian walk out of the shack and behind his back. He only noticed the other when he felt warm breath on his neck and heard a deep calming voice in his ear. He shuttered unwillingly and couldn't even understand what the other had said._

_'You what now?' he asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking and standing as still as possible. His body ached for the others arms, but he couldn't turn around. He couldn't look at Rythian, even though he wanted to. He had always been annoyed by this. Not the fact that Rythian didn't like being looked at, but that he wanted to look at him so bad. That he couldn't get enough of the others dark skin, blonde streak, glowing eyes, crooked nose. He hated being so in love. This had often made him act extra rude to Rythian, just to make up for how much his mind lusted for him. Besides he never understood why anyone could hate science._

_'I said, I want to tell you about myself,' Rythian smiled. He had always liked scaring the other, just a little bit. It was nice seeing the cocky son of a bitch squirm a bit. Although it was never meanspiritied sometimes Lalna would get really mad and start to rant about how incredibly rude he was being, which would just send him into fits of laughter. It always ended in hugs and smiles, Lalna wasn't really one to get super mad over a long period of time, especially not over small things like that. He liked that about his lover. He liked a lot of things about Lalna, right now it was the patience the other had for him when it came to his past and himself._

_'I have close ties to Endermen in a way that is rather difficult to talk about for me, but that means that I often behave like such, difficulty with eyecontact, teleporting everywhere, you already know how I sometimes just carry dirt around and place tehm at seemingly random places. I often distance myself from you humans because I'm not quite human and I often become Not Human when left alone for too long, my thoughts go hostile and Ender and...' he stopped himself. He had begun rambling it all off the words becoming incoherent and he was slowly running out of breath. He felt weird and prickly, not the same way he did when the Ender in him buzzed, no it was very different, human even._

_'That's enough babe, I get it, I just wanted some explanation, you don't have to talk about it anymore than you want to.' Lalna said, he didn't really mean that, the fact that Rythian had shared somethings with him made him estatic, but still he wanted more, he wanted to know all. It wasn't something that he liked to admit but his mind would often categorize Rythian as some kind of science experiment, trying to get as much information as possible, poking and proding to see how this freak of nature worked. Not that he didn't love Rythian at all, he was just more interested in the science side, interested in how someone could be not quite human, but still look so perfect. He had always wondered what his lover would look like naked, and it had shocked in to see that it was like any normal human body, if not more slender and if you ignored the weird lightly glowing purplish markings that was spread seemingly randomly across Rythians skin._

_Their first kiss had been more of a scientific experience than an intimate experience, at least from Lalnas side. He still loved Rythian and the start of their relationship was because of attraction and not the perverse attraction he had for Rythians anatomy. The kiss itself hadn't been bad, if not weird. Lalna had his eyes closed as Rythian removed the mask, just to make sure that there wouldn't come some Ender hostility up. When their lips touched it had begun buzzing in the very bones of Lalna, like thousands of bees, the mouth on his was crooked and he could feel long teeth prickling lightly against his soft lips. Neither of it mattered though. The buzzing was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced until then. He was just a human and that buzzing caused him to moan slightly into the kiss, almost paralysed with pleasure. That exclamation had made the other cackle softly. That had been that for some time, now they would often kiss, in the darkness of the night, in eachothers arms. Rythians eyes shining against his own closed ones._

_Rythian could feel the tension that had built up in his body slowly dissolve. Birds were singing and the world seemed perfectly at peace right there. Even his paranoid brain seemed to believe that the future would look bright. As bright as a nuclear explosion even. Why that thought popped into his head he didn't know, but he quickly pushed it away. It was weird to think about something as terrible in such a wonderful situation as now. He had always been mistrusting, humans were weird and the way they reacted was slightly foreign to him. Still it seemed completely nonsensical to think that something as terrible as a nuclear explosion would happen._

_Suddenly everything was bright, too bright. It was like a thousand suns were shining in his eyes. A scream filled his head. It sounded not human, where there monsters around? There couldn't be. The clearing was bright and the forest was well lit. No monster, much less one that sounded this terrible could have sneaked over. He would focus on what was making the noise, guard himself against it if not for the terrible pain he felt. His skin felt like boiling water and his bones buzzed terribly. Like the ender in him was being attacked by bees. That was when he realized that the sound came from him. He was screaming his heart out._

The scream echoed against the wall of the cave, came back and hit him again and again, each time more foreign than the last. His head throbbed hard and his entire body ached, the rough stone floor of the cave was like knives against his back. It took some time, laying there, complety unmoving and still before he realized where he was and who he was. He was Rythian. He was mining. The world had been blown up by his lover and he was seeking revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written on fumes and coffee.


End file.
